


Love's different faces

by Romolus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romolus/pseuds/Romolus
Summary: Harry first spots Cedric at his third year at Hogwarts when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff plays against each other in quidditch, his small crush develops over time and then his name is pulled from the goblet of fire, and his plan to stand on the sideline and cheer for Cedric crumples, but from the wreckage the opportunity for genuine friendship emerges.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so beginning yet another thing while having other stuff going is starting to become a habit, I haven't abbandoned my other fics, but I will be working on this one for the mean time. Hope you all like this.

Harry must admit he had had been ensnared by Cedric Diggory’s charming smile

and his gentle personality rather quickly after the older boy had become the seeker of Hufflepuff’s quidditch team last year, although their first meeting could have gone better than Harry plummeting to the ground due to the overwhelming presences of the dementors. That whole ordeal quickly put a stop to his blooming feelings that he had harbored for the other seeker, that he now and then would spot on the training field. The small crush he had had though blossomed this summer when he had gone with the Weasleys to the quidditch world cup and Cedric wa there as well. The death eaters did put an abrupt ending to that whole affair but unlike the dementor incident, Harry’s tiny crush didn’t disappear, if anything it erupted into flames as he saw Cedric be cheered on as his name was pulled from the goblet of fire. In that moment Harry felt at peace, happy to see Cedric being chosen as Hogwarts champion. Harry’s peace have always been a fragile thing and of course it didn’t last, and as his name was pulled from the goblet, he felt the world around him disappear and he felt as if drowning.

Harry lays curled up on his bed, desperately trying to concentrate on the book in his hand, but the words won’t stick and feels like mindless fodder in his head. Ron had been asking, interrogating, him about how he had managed to get his name in the goblet, truthfully Harry had said he hadn’t put it in. From Ron’s sodden look he gathered that his friend was rather displeased with his answer and to some degree didn’t believe him, although he hadn’t out right accused Harry of lying, a fact that Harry is currently clinging to, as knowing his best friend would misjudge him so much, just like everyone else, hurt too much. Sure Hermione probably believed him, which to some degree put Harry at ease. 

With a loud sigh Harry puts the book away and turns to his side, intending on going to sleep.

Harry sees Cedric in the hallway to class, and his gaze lingers longer than it should, and Cedric notices, he gives Harry a friendly smile and a small wave and then disappears in the masses of students, Harry lets himself stare a little while in the direction that Cedric walked, his heart pounding a little harder against his chest and his cheeks a tiny bit rosy. He is pulled to class by Hermione, still with his head in the clouds even as the lesson begins, he can’t stop thinking about Cedric and inevitably the trials. That boils Harry’s feelings down to two strong emotions, happy bliss and utter dread. Both very strong feelings, very much contradictory to each other, but still very much relevant as they are currently wrecking Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with another short chapter. I hope you guys like it. I will probably keep the chapters short and then just puplish them every other day. I hope that is alright.

Dread, absolute utter dread is the feeling that is overpowering everything else in Harry as he is standing beside the other champions and getting their pictures taken for the Daily prophet. His hands are clammy and red and he keeps drying them off in his robes but it is doing nothing but making his shaky nerves visible to everyone in the room. He wish, so deeply, that he could be anywhere but here, heck even the library with the old dusty books together with homework would be a more pleasant environment at the moment. 

“Relax.” Cedric bows down and whispers to Harry, their shoulders slightly touching, something Harry is extremely aware of. Cedric gives him a reassuring smile and Harry simply nods, his eyes looking anywhere but Cedric’s gaze. 

“Harry just smile and relax, this hardly the scariest thing you’ve experienced, you know with…”

“You mean with Voldemort and all? I actually like to differ, the darklord would make a marvelous company right about now, like that time in first year where he tried to kill me for a second time, absolute great time we had.” Harry whispers back in a hushed voice, and rubs his hands on his neck. Cedric looks with a baffled look at Harry, and Harry quickly says.

“Sorry, that was…” what was it? Insensitive? But insensitive to who? Harry himself or the general wizard community? 

“No no, don’t apologies, I was just-“ Cedric shrugs his shoulder slightly, “Surprised at how easy you jest about it, as if it was a game of quidditch.” 

“I suppose.” Harry trails off and starts once again to fidget with his hands. 

“Here.” Cedric take Harry’s hand in his own. “No need to be nervous, you aren’t alone in this.” 

Harry looks down at their intertwined hands and for a moment he doesn’t mind being Hogwarts second champion.

The library is quiet as always, with the exception of Hermione raving about some subject from class, Harry isn’t really paying attention, he is merely mindlessly turning the pages in a book Hermione handed him. 

But out of nowhere it is slammed close and a rather perplexed Hermione is towering over him. 

“What is on your mind? Is it the trials that has you distracted or?” She sits down beside him and lays the books in her hands down on the table with a satisfying thump. 

Harry shakes his head and sighs. 

“It’s all of it, I suppose.” He leans forward and rest his arms on the desk. Hermione raises an eyebrow.

“And all of it is?”

“The deatheater sighting, the trials, everything. I didn’t want to have my name pulled, heck I didn’t even put it in in the bloody goblet, I didn’t even know how to.” He lays his head in his arms. “And everyone thinks I bloody did and Ron isn’t speaking to me, and I don’t understand why everyone is so mad at me.

“I’m not mad at you.” 

“I know bu-“

“Neville and Luna isn’t mad either and I doubt Ginny is either, or Fred and George.” Hermione lays a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re not alone Harry, and Ron will come around, that idiot just need to let his steam off.”

“Yeah… it just feels.”

“Overwhelming, understandably so, but it will get better Harry, just wait it out.” 

“Okay, thanks Hermione.” 


End file.
